Heroes of Might and Magic IV
Czwarta odsłona serii miała swą premierę światową 29 marca 2002 roku, polska wersja zaś nieco później, bo 10 kwietnia tego samego roku. Jej wydawcą, podobnie jak poprzedniczek, było New World Computing należące do firmy 3DO. Aby móc rozpocząć grę należało dysponować kwotą 99 złotych, a także sprzętem spełniającym poniższe kryteria: * Procesor Pentium 200 (zalecany Pentium II 400) * Pamięć 32 MB RAM (Zalecane 64) * 650 Mb miejsca na dysku twardym Głównym projektantem "czwórki" nie był tak jak dotychczas Jon Van Caneghem, ale Gus Smedstad, co trochę wyjaśnia dlaczego ta część tak różni się od poprzedniczek. Gus był fanem znanej karcianki Magic the Gathering, dlatego w grze zastosowano podobny podział frakcji i ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to on jest "ojcem" części IV. Co ciekawe, w Might and Magic VII widnieje portret stworzony na podstawie jego twarzy... Fabuła prezentowana w Heroes IV toczy się bezpośrednio po wydarzeniach z Heroes Chronicles: Miecz Mrozu. Dochodzi do bitwy między Gelu, przywódcą leśnej straży z Avlee, a Kilgorem, królem Krewlod. Zgodnie z przepowiednią, po zetknięciu Ostrza Armagedonu dzierżonego przez elfa z Mieczem Mrozu, który był w posiadaniu barbarzyńcy, następuje gigantyczny kataklizm, który niszczy kontynenty Antagarich, Enroth i Jadame (lub nawet całą planetę...). Zdarzenie to zostaje określone mianem Rozliczenia. Jednakże, wielu mieszkańcom skazanego na destrukcję świata udaje się uciec przeznaczeniu dzięki tajemniczym portalom (które, jak się dowiadujemy, były sprawką Starożytnych). Uchodźcy, a wśród nich wiele znajomych twarzy z poprzednich odsłon serii, trafiają na nową ziemię zwaną Axeoth. Heroes IV oferuje 6 kampanii, które oscylują wokół frakcji dostępnych w grze. Każda z nich opowiada odrębną historię oraz przedstawia losy największych królestw kontynentu Axeoth. Gra wprowadzała wiele zmian względem swych poprzednich części. Przede wszystkim wprowadzono walczących bohaterów, a także samodzielnie poruszające się jednostki, również neutralne. Przyrost stworzeń był codzienny, a nie tygodniowy. Ustalono podział stworów na 4 poziomy, a także wprowadzono zasadę, że w miastach możemy wybrać, którą z dwóch możliwych istot poziomu 2-4 chcemy rekrutować. Podobnie jak w pierwszej odsłonie serii nie można było ulepszać jednostek. Do dyspozycji graczy jest 6 frakcji: Życia, Natury, Chaosu, Śmierci, Ładu i Mocy. Za wyjątkiem ostatniej, mają powiązaną ze sobą szkołę czarów. Przebudowano system umiejętności bohaterów. Podział na bohaterów mocy i magii z H3 został zachowany (poza Mocą) i uzupełniony klasami zaawansowanymi tychże. Na mapie przygody można było napotkać zupełnie nowe typy obiektów, jak źródła surowców na przykład. A na samą mapę patrzeć w rzucie izometrycznym. Z drugiej strony widzieli mniej, na skutek wprowadzenia „mgły wojny”. W czasie bitew gracze mogli doświadczyć zmienionej mechaniki, choćby jednoczesnego kontrataku, możliwości zablokowania strzelcom możliwości ostrzału przez zasłonięcie istot innymi, czy przeszkody terenowe. Zmieniono też mechanikę oblegania. Zasady dotyczące wpływu ataku/obrony, morale i szczęścia, a także odporności na magię zostały zmodyfikowane. Heroes IV nie miała jednak samych zalet. Oprócz tego, że nie wszystkie innowacje uznano za pożądane, zdecydowała o tym znaczna ilość błędów w grze, które po raz pierwszy w historii serii były tak poważne. Na początku nie można było skorzystać też z trybu gry wieloosobowej. Również poziom SI jest w tej grze najsłabszy w całej serii. Mimo mankamentów i niedoróbek Heroes IV zdobyła uznanie wśród krytyków. Podkreślano nowatorstwo gry, chwalono za grafikę, jednak zauważano, że nie dorównuje poprzedniczce. Można dodać, że w Polsce sprzedała się na tyle szybko, że u jednego z najważniejszych dystrybutorów już w dniu premiery zabrakło egzemplarzy i należało czekać na dostawę, lub szukać u konkurencji. Dodatek The Gathering Storm został wydany jeszcze w tym samym roku, a konkretnie 24 września na świecie i 4 grudnia w Polsce. Właśnie ze względu na szybkie tempo prac nie zawierał większych innowacji. Wprowadzał on nowe jednostki (4), konserwatoria, areny, zestawy artefaktów i nowe scenariusze. Nowe kampanie koncentrują się wokół piątki bohaterów, którzy w obronie swojej ojczyzny, Devonshire, jednoczą siły przeciwko złowrogiemu i potężnemu czarnoksiężnikowi Hexisowi. Każdy heros otrzymał własną historię do rozegrania oraz wyróżniający się model na polu bitwy. Szósta, ostatnia kampania zostaje odblokowana po ukończeniu poprzednich i przedstawia starcie piątki protagonistów z siłami Hexisa. Drugi, a zarazem finalny dodatek do Heroes IV - Winds of War - który ukazał się 26 lutego 2003 w wersji angielskiej, a 8 maja tegoż roku w polskiej, również w niewielkim stopniu wpływał na zasadniczą rozgrywkę. Pojawiły się weń kolejne nowe jednostki (3), siedliska stworzeń z dodatków, nowy motyw muzyczny w ekranie głównym gry, możliwość wylosowania konserwatorium, a także dodania pędzla przeszkód w edytorze map. Dodatkowe mapy, w tym oddzielny folder z tymi stworzonymi przez graczy. Oprócz powyższych, twórcy gry zaserwowali nam kolejne 6 kampanii. Pięciu bohaterów związanych z różnymi stronnictwami (i kierujących się różnymi względami) koncentruje się na pokonaniu reprezentującego Życie królestwa Channon. Każdemu z nich przypisana jest osobna kampania, a w decydującej bitwie stają również przeciwko sobie, gdyż zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Podobnie jak w poprzednim dodatku - wspomniani herosi otrzymali własne, oryginalne modele. Obydwa dodatki nie zdobyły takiego uznania co podstawowa wersja. Wynikało to głównie z niewielkich zmian jakie wprowadzały. Recenzenci zauważali, że osobom, które Heroes IV polubiły przydadzą się, ale nie wpływają znacząco na rozgrywkę. Przyczyny uchybień można upatrywać w obecnej w tamtym czasie sytuacji wydawców gry: właściciel marki - 3DO - przeżywał finansowe kłopoty związane z nieprzemyślaną, szkodliwą polityką odnośnie dystrybucji. Firma naciskała na jak najszybsze wydawanie gier, w rezultacie czego również i Heroes IV nie zostało w zasadzie nigdy ukończone w 100%. Opisane problemy zmusiły założyciela 3DO, Tripa Hawkinsa (związanego wcześniej z Electronic Arts), do ogłoszenia bankructwa firmy. Niedługo potem dorobek firmy został wystawiony na aukcję. Tu na scenę wkroczył Ubisoft, który zakupił markę Might & Magic za 1.3 miliona dolarów. Czwarta odsłona serii miała swą premierę światową 29 marca 2002 roku, polska wersja zaś nieco później, bo 10 kwietnia tego samego roku. Jej wydawcą, podobnie jak poprzedniczek, było New World Computing należące do firmy 3DO. Aby móc rozpocząć grę należało dysponować kwotą 99 złotych, a także sprzętem spełniającym poniższe kryteria: Procesor Pentium 200 (zalecany Pentium II 400) * Pamięć 32 MB RAM (Zalecane 64) * 650 Mb miejsca na dysku twardym